Sticky Notes
by DumplingSoup
Summary: Adrientte/LadyNoir oneshot. Marinette keeps finding sticky notes with poorly written pickup lines on them. Just who is giving them to her and how?
1. Chapter 1

_Do you have a pencil and an eraser?_

 _Because I want to erase your past and write our future._

.

Marinette plucked the sticky note off her spot on the table. She smiled as she read the written print. Alya looked at it from behind her. A grin spread across her face when she finished reading it.

"Another note from your secret admirer?" she asked, nudging Marinette with her elbow. "How about tonight we–"

"No, Alya." Marinette shook her head, placing the sticky note on a page in her notebook half full of them. "I told you that I really don't want to know who wrote these. I'm flattered that they like me, but you know who the only person I like is."

Alya wrapped her arm around Marinette, positioning her friend towards the entrance. "Yes, Marinette, we all know you like Adrien. Speaking of which! Isn't that him now?"

Following Alya's finger, Marinette's gaze landed on Adrien. He was laughing about something Nino was saying. Looking gorgeous and perfect as usual, not a hair on his head was misplaced. In the morning light, he seemed to glow like he had some kind of halo around him. Marinette sighed as she took in his features. Looking at Adrien would never get boring.

Just then Adrien glanced to where Marinette was standing. Their eyes locked. The work around Marinette was freezing. People were fading out until they became nothing more than smudges and background blurs.

And then it crashed. Burned like the Hindenburg. Erupted like a volcano.

Everything inside Marinette was twisting, turning like butter. She snapped her head to the side, fiddling with the edge of one of the sticky notes she'd placed in her notebook. There was a kind of pressure dominating her, frying her nerves. Adrien had looked at her–actually looked at her long enough for them to share a moment together.

It'd left her breathless. Unsure of reality. Questioning if her heart could handle itself or if her lungs would continue to work properly.

One quick look back and Adrien was still staring at her. He smiled and gave her a wink as he turned to look back a Nino.

Marinette fell into her seat, clutching her bag to her chest. Something was happening, and she wasn't sure if she was going to make it out alright in the end.

.x.

"Good work today, Chat. Thanks for saving me."

Ladybug leaned against the cool brick of the building behind her. She closed her eyes, letting her body relax as she molded against the wall. Chat's fading footsteps filled her ears as her breathing evened out.

He knew she didn't want him to see her detransform,but she also knew it was selfish of her opposing it on him, forcing him to restrain himself from something she could tell he wanted almost as bad as humans needed air to breath.

She should be more responsible, Marinette told herself.

"Don't fall asleep here, My Lady, it's not safe."

Chat's face slapped her awake. She jumped up, flinching at how close his voice had become. When had he gotten so close?

Leaning forward, Chat smiled, pointing to himself. "If you need a lift home, you have a willing contestant to walk you back."

A beep silence both of them.

"One more tick," Chat mumbled, brushing his fingers against Ladybug's ears.

He looked entranced despite the panic prickling through Ladybug. Any second she could detransform and yet he was still standing right in front of her. He'd finally find out about plain Marinette, and she didn't know why her heart ached at the thought of seeing his face fall in disappointment.

Instead of saying something tacky like Ladybug thought he would, Chat pulled back and smiled. It wasn't pleasant, coated in a sadness she didn't quite understand. Or how even though he was standing right in front her, they felt like they were standing worlds apart. If she reached out now, she could touch him, but would it even get through?

Before she could manage to pull together her jumbled thoughts, Chat stuck his hand out straight for her face. Her heart hammered inside of her chest. But instead of touching her, his finger poked her forehead as yellow filled her vision.

A post it note was stuck on her forehead. Ladybug pulled it off, looking at it quizzically as she read the written print.

.

 _Can I have a picture of you so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas this year?_

.

She looked back at him, her mouth agape. "Are you the one that's been leaving me these notes?"

Chat smiled. "What notes?"

No reply was ever said as Chat turned away and left quickly before her Miraculous transformed. Like the wind, he was there and wasn't–the picture inside of her heart.

.x.

Marinette sighed, drumming her fingers against the table in front of her. Lunch break had ended with more questions left unanswered then she would have liked. She was almost positive once she matched up the handwriting that Chat was the one giving her the notes with awful pickup lines.

Which meant he knew who she was. Marinette froze when the thought repeated itself through her mind. But how did he find out? And how was he getting these notes to her?

There were so many question. When she thought connected one thing to something else, it was like a trick as more questions popped up than answers came.

"Marinette!" Alya called, waving a couple stapled papers at here. "Here take these already. I called your name five times and you didn't answer. What in the world were you daydreaming about, girl?"

Marinette shook her head, giving Alya an apologetic smile. She was about to tell her that she was thinking about Adrien again when something yellow caught her eye. On the second page was a bright yellow sticky note written in the same handwriting as the previous ones.

.

 _If you were a vegetable you'd be a_ cute _cumber._

.

"Alya, where'd you get this from?" Marinette asked.

Alya gave a questioning look as she glanced from Marinette to her paper. "From Adrien. Why?"

"No reason really. Thanks."

Sinking back into her seat, she looked back to the yellow sticky note stuck between the pages.

Adrien? Marinette looked in front of her, watching the back of Adrien's head as he looked down at his paper. What a silly thought. It must have been stuck on there before Adrien got it.

Yet Marinette couldn't tell if she was happy or sad about thinking that way.

.x.

The thing about having time to think is that it's eternal. Unless one makes an effort to stop themselves, they never will. Thoughts are all consuming, tearing a mind apart from the inside out.

One focus. Ten roughly bitten nails.

It wasn't every day that Marinette thought her brains out–especially for something that wasn't school. However, the more she thought about it, the more confused she got. Her feelings conflicted with each other. While she wanted to make a rational decision, it was hard to do when everything felt like she was biased towards one side or the other.

Marinette sighed as she walked up to her locker. Another yellow sticky note was placed on it. Despite everything that she was telling herself, a smile grew on her face as she read the handwriting.

.

 _Do you believe in love at first sight–or should I walk by again?_

.

She shook her head, peeling the sticky note off her locker. They were getting worse each time another one appeared. But it was something about the note that left her staring at it quizzically. Did the stupid cat really mean it?

"You'll have to walk by again," Marinette mumbled. "I must have missed it."

A blush crept over her face and she shook her head, shoving the sticky note in her bag. It was then as she was sticking it there that she turned around to see Adrien standing next to her. She screamed, jumping back to bang her head into her locker.

Adrien winched, reaching a hand out like he wanted to help Marinette as she groaned in pain. "Are you okay?"

"Okay–me?" Marinette laughed, waving her hand. "I'm always fine. N-not that I'm saying I'm fine. I mean you're fine. I mean it wasn't fine as in attractive, but fine as in a state of well-being."

He watched her with a scrunched face and nodded slowly when she laughed to him. "Well, I Just wanted to give you this. You dropped it and I thought the proper thing to do was return it."

In his hand, Adrien held a yellow sticky note. Marinette squeaked, plucking the paper from his hand. She hoped with everything in her he didn't read what it said. He'd get the wrong impression for sure. Like she was flirt. Or that she liked bad pickup lines.

Nothing from her worries came true. He smiled at her, gave a quick goodbye before walking off. Part of Marinette wasn't happy that left so fast, but she looked at the sticky note in her hand instead of back to Adrien where she wanted to. She had to assess the damage incase he really did see what it said.

.

 _Are you a tower because eiffel for you._

.

Marinette's eyes widened as she read the note. Her body jerked up. She searched for Adrien desperately with her eyes. He was almost out of sight, but just before he'd disappear from her vision, he turned around. With a grin of his face, he winked at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien pressed the small folded sticky notes between his hands he held flat together on his lap. His heart slammed against his chest like a wild animal trying to escape a cage, and in some remote, distant part of of him, he feared it really might break a rib despite his more logical side saying it was an "absolutely ludicrous thought."

But he'd been having those thoughts all day, and so far they'd been right. His lip twitched. Adrien wasn't quite sure if it was a smile or a frown because his nerves were eating him so badly he could barely form a coherent thought.

It didn't help his distraught state at all when Marinette came barrelling into the room, an elephant on heels as crashed against the doorframe. She yelled out, gripping her shoulder as the pain tingled in her arm for the moment. Seconds later did her eyes catch Adrien's curious gaze to her, and she stumbled back, successfully tripping herself in the process.

There was silence between them as her laughter died, and Adrien knew the kinds of confusing emotions that must have been swirling around inside of her–the initial rejection was the hardest part. They were two in the same, both of them. Adrien understood, though, because even sometimes _he_ didn't want to admit such an obvious truth. It made freedom seem that much closer and further way.

Happiness, though? He was looking at it in the form of a blushing, stuttering girl that wasn't making any sense. Marinette never did make much sense to begin with, and Adrien couldn't help thinking it was cute in it's own way.

Finally the words came. One word as Marinette held up the crumpled and uncrumpled sticky note in her hand.

"This…"

The unfinished sentence was easily translatable. In its own form from Adrien's thoughts, it went a little something like, "This note is from you, isn't it? You're saying you're Chat Noir then?"

Adrien pressed his lips together, a thought forming in quiet words to the ears. He looked away from Marinette, but kept in her the corner of his eye. Half of his body was leaning against the desk, ready to jump if Marinette started to run. He wanted to say he believed in her, that she wouldn't do such a thing, but he didn't want to risk anything.

He had to tell her today. If he didn't, Adrien knew he'd never get the courage to do this again. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he let it all out through his mouth as he stood up and walked over to Marinette.

A lot of emotions were swirling around in her eyes, and Adrien smiled guiltily at her. It was his fault, he knew, but that didn't stop the sudden rush of adrenaline from pumping through him. Who knew he could have such an effect on her.

"I think you'll find the answers in these," Adrien said as he handed her the sticky note he'd been holding the entire time. "This is one of them, but you'll find the rest hidden around the classroom. You have to find all of them to get the full message. Don't worry"–Adrien laughed, patting Marinette on the shoulder once. "–I numbered them for you. Good luck."

And with that, Adrien trotted back to his seat, this time jumping up on the desk and not even bothering with sitting in the actual seat. He watched a very flustered and confused Marinette dart around the room, looking for the colorful sticky notes he'd hidden. She'd been able to find most of them quite easily (he was surprised at the fact since he thought he'd hidden them all quite well, but then again she'd always been sharp when it concerned serious situations); however, she was stuck on the last one–the most important one.

"If you lost the scent," Adrien said, one of his lips pointing up, "I can give you a whiff."

Marinette stood in the middle of the floor in her class. She looked up at him, and Adrien laughed at the plain annoyance in her eyes. He was too busy laughing to pay attention to her rude remark about his joke, wiping his eye as Marinette walked up to him.

Every thought he had paused. He froze, her face only inches away from him. Would she hear his heart? Did he seem under control? because he sure as hell didn't feel that way. He was a volcano ready to explode.

"You're stupid cat puns aside," Marinette seethed, "I found it. The last one."

She held the seven sticky notes up in her hand. Without a word, she handed some to Adrien. He didn't need instructions, they were clear enough. Together they set up the sticky notes until they were perfectly set up side by side in a nice and neat row along the desk.

 _I loaf you a latte_

 _._

 _because I'm quite fawnd of you,_

 _my deer_

 _._

 _You're my butter half_

 _._

 _I want to avocuddle with_

 _._

 _and just remember_

 _owl always love you,_

 _._

 _My Lady and my Princess_

 _._

 _No,_ _ **my whole word**_

There wasn't a need for any more words than that. The scribbled writing, the tears, laugher… the glow of the sun as it swirled colors around them. It was more than enough. So much more that Adrien knew his thank you couldn't convey everything he was feeling.

Maybe the memory of this day would be, though.

* * *

 **:~(Author's Note)~:**

THIS IS A ONE TIME THING. DO NOT ASK FOR MORE.

I know I repeatedly said that I wasn't going to make a sequel, but I was browsing through some lists of prompts I had when I came across I love: on a post-it note. Of course, since I already had a story like this (and I really wanted to write it), I decided that I'd make "another one." This is a sequel, but this is also a stand alone; you can read both without reading the other, and that is what I'm using to justify myself.

A lot of people liked the original Sticky Notes, so I hope you like this one too! I really have no excuse for the horrible writing in the first part, so I hope this makes up for it ^-^ As always, thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and being awesome. I love you guys *heart*


End file.
